Haunted Freedom
by gdesertsand
Summary: AU, Luffy is a schizophrenic patient and is being taken care of by his brother, Ace, but when a spirit by the name of Law came to his life along with some troubles things seems get harder to accept for our little strawhat.


**A/N: Hello there! This is my first One Piece fic and I'm not quite familiar to the characters so correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Summary: AU, Luffy is a schizophrenic patient and is being taken care of by his brother, Ace, but when a spirit by the name of Law came to his life along with some troubles things seems get harder to accept for our little strawhat.**

**Title: Haunted Freedom**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Pairings: further discussion needed; friendship fluff or yaoi?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, manga or songs that for sure!**

**Chapter 1: The name is Trafalgar Law,**

Monkey D. Luffy is not your ordinary student in Grand Line Academy. Aloof if you can describe, hard to understand, always tends to be alone because he has a tendency to freak out when huddled to a group of people. Though despite being like this teachers in the academy always tends to have an eye on him in case worse came to worst.

Just like any day the strawhat wearing boy is yet again in the clinic shivering in fear.

"Luffy," Shanks, the school doctor called out, "What's a matter son?" he tends to call the boy 'son' because he was there most of the time when the raven haired boy have his episodes and he was also Luffy's guardian in school in case Garp and Ace is out of reach.

Hours prior to the visit in the clinic Luffy was silently taking his History class with Ms. Nico Robin when all of a sudden he started to scream and ran to the farthest corner of the room. His stance is ready to hurt anyone that dared to approach him. Zoro, Luffy's best friend, tried to reason out with the boy and it took a lot of patience from the green haired boy to coax him out of his temporary safe place and led him to the only place he could relax in school. So now he is here in the infirmary.

"Sand…" Luffy manage to say.

"What about sand?" Shanks asked noting everything so when Mihawk, Luffy's therapist and a friend of red hair, came he will be the one to talk to him because he knows that Ace will not let the Hawk near his little brother after an episode.

"There was sand everywhere and it's trying to eat me!" Luffy shouted as he look around just to see if the said entity is still there even from the first place it was never there.

_There are monsters everywhere_ in Luffy's mind.

"Luffy, hey, calm down." Shanks said in a gentle tone as he brush some of the raven's hair locks, "There is no need to be scared." With that being said he brought up a glass of water for his patient to drink.

"Feeling better now?" he asked and he received a nod as those eyes started to close. When Shanks was sure enough that he was asleep he simply placed him down on the bed and fixed the blanket above what seems a fragile body.

For half an hour he sat beside the bed when the sliding door opened revealing a pair of worried expression and both were out of breathe. It seems that someone told them the situation since Shanks was busy in calming the teen that he forgot to make a quick phone call to them.

With a sign of silence in Shanks part the two figures approach the bed slowly as not to make a noise.

"How is he?" Ace was the first one to ask with a hush tone.

"Depends on what you are asking about," Shanks muttered, "I gave him some sleeping pills that I dissolve in water since he does not like to take it when he saw the medicines."

"Did he hurt…someone?" Garp managed to ask.

"Gladly no one was hurt since Zoro is in the same class with him." Some will sigh in relief when they heard this because they will consider this as good news but not them.

"Ace, get Luffy. Both of you are going back home." Garp ordered as he passed the key to the older teen and without a second to lose Ace grab his little brother in his arms and carry him back to the car. When the two adults were only there in the room Shanks finally said,

"Garp, I don't think Luffy can go back to school anymore." He said in a somber tone. He was rewarded a sigh from the older man at this.

"I'm afraid but I think you are right."

"He gets more scared as time passes. Even Mihawk don't know what to do to him anymore."

The poor boy, Luffy never got a chance to live a normal life due to his state of mind. Who would have thought that his mother has schizophrenia? When they notice it the damage has already been done to the child. Now he could no longer fit in to the society.

"I hate to tell you this but if this continues and he seriously hurt someone, or himself for this matter, then we need to send him to a hospital."

"Ace will not let that happen." Garp noted with mild amusement.

"Ace _will never _agree either way. Let's just hope a miracle may happen." Shanks said, "My heart is breaking whenever I see him get trapped in the nightmare of his own mind."

"Me too red hair, me too." The grandfather of the D brothers said in a low tone.

**^_^ First One Piece Fic! ^_^**

Portgas D. Ace carried his little brother to his bedroom on the second floor of their house. Carefully opening the door he put his brother down on the bed and pulled the blanket above him. He didn't go out of the room but instead he stayed and brushes the hair that obstructs Luffy's face.

Why does his little brother needed to suffer like this? Why he can't see his smiles again?

Fear.

That one word is the only thing that describes Luffy's world. Darkness everywhere and monsters came crawling underneath his feet. Never letting the younger D to see the joys of life again, never letting him go to the adventures he really loves to see. No, he was now trapped in forever torment of the disease.

With a frustrated sigh Ace stood up and went out of the room but carefully closed it behind him. He went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and carried it on the living room. he sat on one of the black leather couches in the center and slowly drink. He tried to lift his thoughts away from the current situation but find out that he can't…

This thinking will made him loose some screws inside his head.

To take note, thinking is not his forte.

With this realization he grabbed his phone and dialed a certain familiar number. It ring twice before someone pick up from the other line.

"_Hello?"_ the voice asked sleepily.

"Sabo? You're still in bed?" Ace asked incredulously. His only best friend and a genius writer, Sabo, was the only one to whom he could talk to right now.

"_Ace?" _Sabo groaned a little, _"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"_

"Same to you buddy." Ace smirked. Well, well, isn't it you're usual day to hear that the great writer is absenting his classes, is it?

"_Idiot."_ Sabo answered with exasperation in his voice, _"Didn't I tell you that this week is our foundation day? The event will start not until 4 in the afternoon."_

"Oh…right. Sorry,"

"_So what now?"_ the blond guy at the receiving end asked as he is now more active in sound.

"Well…" Ace played a little bit with the water in his glass, "Sigh, it's about Luffy."

"_Obviously," _the same sigh was heard, _"What happened this time?"_

"He had another episode…"

"_Ace, I know the drill already."_

"Oh, right, sorry." Every time that Luffy had an episode it became a common routine for Ace to call Sabo after everything was taken care of so his friend already knows the pattern every time the older D called him in hours that he is not supposed to call…like who would bother to call in two a.m. just to calm their nerves?

"_How bad is it?"_

"Not that bad, Zoro managed to calm him down and Shanks took care of the rest."

"_That's great. No one is hurt this time right? How about Luffy?"_

"His sleeping right now in his room and no, no one is hurt."

"_Good," _Sabo said his approval, _"How about you?"_

"Not good," Ace admitted.

"_And it is because?"_

"Sabo…" Ace muttered as he covered his eyes with his right hand and left the glass abandoned on the table in front of him, "I feared for Luffy."

"_Why?"_

"My little brother freaks out even more than in the past. He rarely caught his reality now. I mean…" he sighed, "He can't keep up with a normal crowd now…"

"_Ace…"_

"Hawk said that if the medicines can't hold him anymore then we need him to send him away." Ace continued his ramblings, "I don't want it."

"_Either way you will not want it."_ Sabo answered back.

Ace smirk a little, "You sound like the old geezer when you speak like that."

"_Did I? Oh shit, I'll be damned."_ His best friend muttered, _"Anyways, you know that all you need to do is protect him, right?"_

"Of course I will!"

"_Right, but promise me," _Sabo's voice became serious, _"That if Luffy is really in need for professional help __**you will allow them**__. Got it?"_

"But Sabo-"

"_Ace, it's for Luffy's own good. Though if we can prevent it we will but if it gets out of hand we will allow help. I want to be of assistance also after all he is like my own little brother."_

Ace took a deep sigh, "…Fine."

"_Good, and since you woke me up I think I need to prepare for the events later."_

"Can I come with you?"

"_If someone will be there for our little brother." His friend supplied._

"…"

"_I'll just bring something with me when I go there this night."_

"Do that, I'm in need of someone else company." Ace heard a snicker from Sabo and the line went dead.

For a minute Ace just stared in his phone but then his narcolepsy kicked in again. Without warning he collapsed on the couch accompanied with sound snores.

**^_^ First One Piece Fic! ^_^**

Luffy woke up in the middle of the night and the first thing he realized is that he was having a major headache. He forced himself to sat up on the bed and hold his throbbing temple the next thing he noticed was he was no longer in school anymore but instead he was in his own room meaning that he is already at home.

Meaning that Shanks made him drink that sleeping drug again and his brother carried him home…

Great…

He stood up and went to the kitchen in order to get a glass of water to sooth his dry throat. Then he leaned on the sink and stared at the darkness before him. It's alright; monsters don't come outside when he is inside the house. He assured himself and Ace is there to protect him.

Speaking of his brother where is he?

He went to search the house but didn't walk further as he heard the snoring coming from the living room. He poked his head and saw his big brother sleeping soundly on the couch. He smiled a little and went away just to return with a red blanket on his hands in order to cover the sleeping form. He was about to leave when he noticed one of the pictures hanging on the wall. He picked it up and stared at it, it was a picture of him, Ace and Sabo in a lake back when they were still living in Foosha. It's just when Garp finally found a stable place he moved the brothers with him.

Now that he thinks about it there is the same lake near here in North Blue. Acting on impulse he drops the frame on the desk beside him and ran outside. He didn't think to leave a note or wake up his brother.

He run and run and run until he reached the said lake, it was beautiful this time of night especially that the moon is in its full form and the water reflects it. He just sat down on the grass and let the illusion take him away. Moments passed and he was just brought out of his reverie when he heard the rustling of the bushes behind him. He stood up and turned around wildly to see what was the cause and a choked scream get stuck on his throat when he saw a big leopard staring back at him, ready to pounce at him. If that is not enough to get you scared the animal talked.

"My, my, my, what is a boy like you doing in here alone?"

Luffy closed his eyes and chanted to himself, _this is not real, this is not real, and animals don't talk. Ace said if it can't happen then this is not real._

"You're scared," the leopard purred, "I like the smell of fear and you're reeking of it."

Luffy prepared to run but the feline was faster and blocked his path.

"Na-uh-uh…you're my meal tonight." And just like that the leopard leaped up at him. He closed his eyes preparing to get clawed since he can't run because his feet gone numb through fear. Though it didn't came instead a whimpered cry reached his ears.

He looked up and saw a man before him. Tall, a pale complexion and what caught his eyes the most was the long sword he was holding.

"Yo…My name is Trafalgar Law nice to meet you." Was the greeting Monkey D. Luffy got.

**A/N: And cut! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OKAY!**


End file.
